Monster
by MorgothII
Summary: "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster!" There was a third, secret Enhanced. The twins knew him as a friends at the start of the experiments, but they thought he had died. Now Wanda finds him again, and must help him come to terms with what he is and what he has become, as well as the Avengers facing a new and deadly villain


**Monster Chapter 1: The Secret Side of Me**

Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, walks into the Avenger's training room. "Alright, we got a call. Trouble in downtown New York City. Something about a 6-foot tall bio-mechanical robotic suit going on a rampage. Suit up and let's go!" He says to his fellow teammates. Natasha, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Vision, and Wanda gear up. Wanda asks Steve a question. "This, ah, robot, what is he doing?" She asks.

Steve shrugs. "That is the scary thing: No one knows. It just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a street. Local police tried to stop it but it seems that they pissed it off. So we just have to see what there is that we can do," Steve says.

 **New York City….**

When the Avengers arrive, they see a rather odd sight. A bipedal blue robot is crouching, surrounded by police cars. "Look at that mother…," Rhodes trails off, in awe of the robot. It wields a staff, with two dual-prong ends. It has a series of tall spines at the back, and a head that is difficult to describe, but out of it are two red eyes. "Captain, I think that police had exaggerated the situation, it looks like it is scared. Maybe we can talk it down?" Wanda suggests. Natasha agrees. "I'll do it, Steve," She says. Steve reluctantly nods, not wanting to lose any more teammates.

While Captain America tries to convince the police to back down, Black Widow calmly walks to the giant robot. The robot sees her and actually cowers. Then everyone is shocked by what it does next. "L-l-l-l-leave m-m-m-m-m-me al-l-l-lone," The robot stutters. "Stop h-h-hurting me," It pleads with a child's voice. Natasha quickly recovers though, and calmly talks to it. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I promise not to hurt you," She says in a soothing voice.

The robot nods and a slight glow comes off his body. He actually starts to shrink slightly, until the sound of a gun goes off. The bio-robot shrieks and a darker glow occurs. When it fades, the robot has taken a change. Now it is midnight-black, with a slightly different shaped spines.

Natasha barely manages to roll to the side as it smashes one of his feet forward. A hissing roar is emitted. "Crude. It is very pissed now. Ok, Plan B. Rhodes, Wilson. You two try to take it from above. Vision, Wanda, try to keep the police from trying to attack him anymore," Steve orders, running forward. Everyone moves out to follow the orders.

At first it seems like taking down him will be a piece of cake. A shield to the head briefly stuns the bio-robot while Natasha tries to hit him with her shock-sticks. Bullets slam into his armored back. The robot roars in pain and fury.

Then everything starts to go crazy. Natasha's weapons suddenly lose power after a strike. War Machine and Falcon report that their suits have suddenly lost power. They plummet, hitting the ground hard enough to just simply stun them.

"WANDA! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?" Steve shouts to the newest female member. Said member rushes towards the First Avenger. "Do you think you could use your powers to get inside its mind and calm it down or something?" He asks the young woman. Wanda bites her lips lightly, thinking.

"I believe I can do so. Keep him distracted while I do so," She says. Steve nods and rushes forward, trying to distract the target. Wanda closes her eyes and wisps of red energy trail from her fingers towards him. The preoccupied robot doesn't notice them until they are near his feet, and by then it is too late.

Wanda and the robot both stiffen. The staff clatters to the ground before shrinking into something else, some sort of a pole-arm. The robot grabs his armored head with both his hands and stumbles backward slightly, hissing. He can feel someone going through his memories and thoughts. Images flash in front of him as the person views them. A lab, a red sign with a skull and tentacles, the words 'Hydra', 'twins', and 'experiment' being heard. The robot falls to his knees and, in an attempt to make it stop, slams his head onto the road, knocking himself out. The earlier glow returns, this time finishing completely.

Steve sees a concerned Wanda running towards the form, stooping down by it. "What is it?" He asks. He gets up and walks over when he suddenly stops, shocked. The rest of the Avengers also walk up and equally surprised.

His head resting on her lap, Wand looks up from the 16-year old boy to her teammates. "I know him. We should get him to the tower. Quick, before thing get….messy," She says, concern in her eyes. Steve nods. "Who is he though? And how do you know him?" Rhodes picks up the now shrunken staff. 'And where the hell did he get one of these?" He asks, holding up the pole-arm.

Wanda shrugs. "The weapon, I am not sure. But Pietro and I knew him back when we were in Sokovia. His name is Pavel. He was one of the other experiments of Hydra, along with us. The three of us were friends. We had thought he had died, but I guess not. It might be best if I am the first person he sees when he wakes up. He doesn't have fond feelings to the original group," She cautions, picking him up and taking him to the Quinjet. She then notices a slight gash in his right arm. She can't help but feel bad for the child.

 **Several Hours Later….**

Pavel lies in a clean bed, his right arm bandaged. Despite the majority of the team's objections, it was decided to not restrain him, or at least, not yet. His weapon is in the opposite corner, well away from his bed. Wanda had sensed that her friends was waking up soon, so she sits by the bed in a chair. "I'm so sorry Pavel. I didn't mean to make you see those….images again. I'll make it up to you," She says quietly. Suddenly, his eyes flutter open. He looks at the young woman and says one word, his voice heavily accented.

"W-W-Wanda?"

 **And done! Sorry for the poor(ish) into, I just have had an idea that was floating in my head. And I saw that almost any time there was a third enhanced, that it was between Pietro and blank OC. I have a good plot, and so please review FAIRLY! Until next chapter!**


End file.
